Con Molto Espressione
by UQ
Summary: "Apa kamu menyukai Tsukimori-kun?" ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan didapatkannya. "Ya, aku menyukainya"  "Bagaimana denganku?" ia sudah tak kuasa menahan perih di dada  "Aku mencintaimu"  "Sou ka." ia terdiam sesaat. "Hee!" wajahnya memerah sempurna


**A/N: **Sebelum memulai cerita. Saya hanya mau meberitahu. Ini nyerempet ke **AU**, **timeline** menyimpang, **OOC** dikit (mungkin).

* * *

><p><strong>Con Molto Espressione<strong>

**© UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro © Kure Yuki**

* * *

><p>Muda-mudi itu berjalan bersebelahan. Langit keemasan menemani setiap langkah mereka berdua yang pelan. Mereka terlihat sangat menghargai waktu sempit yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama. Suasana lingkungan sekolah kini telah sunyi. Tak ada lagi Tsukimori Len yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih sampai sore menjelang. Sehingga murid yang tersisa kali ini di sekolah hanyalah mereka berdua.<p>

Hihara Kazuki dan Hino Kahoko. Muda-mudi yang kini telah memiliki sebuah ikatan jauh lebih dalam dari _senpai_ dan _kouhai_. Walau agak ragu, Kazuki memecah kesunyian.

"Besok upacara kelulusan akan berlangsung. Tidak terasa ya, Kaho-_chan_." Kemilau cahaya di kedua irisnya yang berwarna senja terlihat begitu mempesona. Kahoko menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Ya, tidak terasa. " Kahoko menggulung sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku... ingin minta maaf kalau selama ini aku merepotkan Kaho-_chan_." Kazuki tersenyum malu sambil mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

"Kazuki-_senpai_ lebih seperti ingin mati daripada ingin lulus." Kahoko tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan senior di sampingnya.

"He?" Rasa kaget yang didapat Kazuki akibat mendengar perkataan Kahoko hampir membuat bibirnya mencium bata-bata berwarna cokelat.

"Kazuki-_senpai_!" Kahoko langsung menahan tubuh Kazuki sehingga Kazuki tidak terjatuh.

'_Mengapa aku yang harus ditolong? Memalukan sekali.'_ Batin Kazuki menahan malu dan terus mengutuki dirinya yang ceroboh ini.

Tanpa Kazuki sadari, jarak antara wajahnya dengan Kahoko amatlah dekat. Dengan cepat ia menjaga jaraknya dengan Kahoko. Walau harus ia akui, ia menikmati melihat Kahoko dengan jarak sedekat itu. Wajahnya masih memerah akibat kejadian tadi. Kahoko hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ma-maaf!" kata Kazuki, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Eh, Kaho-_chan_ ganti _shampoo_ ya?" Kazuki bertanya dengan polosnya.

Kahoko mencium aroma rambutnya lalu menatap Kazuki. _'Bagaimana ia tahu?'_

"_Are_?" Kazuki bingung sendiri karena ditatap seperti itu oleh –ehem– kekasih pertamanya. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat perkataannya yang membuat wajahnya merona malu.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud yang aneh-aneh! A-aromanya enak kok! Aku suka... Eh? Ma-maksudku..." Kazuki mendadak _speechless_ karena bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"_Arigatou, Senpai_." Kahoko tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Kazuki.

Kazuki menatap senyuman milik Kahoko itu. Pikirannya melayang mengingat-ngingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah terjadi padanya dengan Kahoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuki POV<strong>

Wajah tersenyumnya itu yang selalu membuatku ingin melindunginya. Saat ia mengatakan terima kasih padaku, entah kenapa aku jadi semakin bersemangat. Awalnya aku kira ia menyukai Tsukimori-_kun_. Karena pada malam itu ia terlihat begitu sedih (sesaat setelah Tsukimori-_kun_ pergi ke luar negeri tanpa pamit). Matanya sembab. Dan aku, hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Ingin sekali aku menggerakkan kedua lenganku untuk memeluknya. Tapi apa hakku untuk melakukannya.

Tanpa aku sadari, Azuma berada di belakangku berbisik.

"_Kalau kau tidak pergi aku akan merebutnya, Hihara."_ Walau ia tertawa sambil mengatakannya, aku tahu ia tidaklah bercanda. Ia serius.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk melakukan invasi ke-dua(?). Mungkin terlalu berlebihan menyebutnya invasi, ya? Tapi memang begitulah perasaan yang aku rasakan ketika dulu melakukan invasi pertama. Saat di taman ketika lenganku terluka dan ia mengobatinya. Aku meminta izinnya untuk memanggil menggunakan namanya bukan marganya. Ia mengangguk setuju diiringi sebuah rona merah yang terus memenuhi setiap sisi di pipinya bagaikan kuncup mawar yang sedang merekah.

Tapi, ketika aku memintanya untuk memanggilku dengan namaku ia terlihat ragu. Sesuai dugaanku, ia menolak. Dan saat itu aku tahu, ia telah menolakku jauh sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung padanya. Rasanya sakit. Benar-benar seperti prajurit yang kalah perang. Mereka selamat tapi tidak dapat mendapatkan apa yang mereka harapkan.

Itulah mengapa, saat aku menghampiri dirinya yang terus menangis diselimuti kegelapan aku ragu untuk melangkah. Aku takut kalau invasi ke-dua ini gagal. Tapi aku juga tidak mau dirinya menjadi milik orang lain. Walau aku tahu mengenai perasaannya dengan Tsukimori-_kun_. Jauh lebih dulu sebelum mereka berdua menyadari perasaannya masing-masing.

Aku benar-benar ragu saat itu. Bahkan tanganku bergetar saat ingin membuka kenop pintu ruang latihan musik ini. Untunglah Azuma telah pergi. Kalau ia masih di sini, bisa-bisa aku diledekinya habis-habisan atau diteror olehnya. Terkadang aku sendiri tak kuasanya bertanya dalam hati. Mengapa bisa-bisanya aku berteman dengan seseorang seperti Azuma.

Dan mataku terbelalak ketika melihat dirinya yang jauh lebih kacau dari apa yang kulihat sebelumnya (aku seharusnya mengenakan kacamata).

Saat itu juga aku bertekad. Aku akan melindunginya. Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai milikku. Memang terdengar begitu posesif, egois, atau kekanak-kanakan. Tapi memang begitu perasaanku padanya.

Ah, lebih baik kini aku mengingat kenangan manis dengannya. Sekiranya... sekitar dua bulan lebih setelah Tsukimori-_kun_ menghilang dari lingkungan sekolah (Invasi ke-dua ku berhasil! ^o^/ ). Aku sering kali menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaho-_chan_. Seperti pada hari itu. Kami berdua duduk di atap sekolah yang sepi. Hanya ditemani angin, langit, bunga, dan benda-benda bisu lainnya. Saat itu aku bertekad untuk melancarkan invasi ke-tiga.

Aku memecah kesunyian dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Kaho-chan, apa kamu menyukai Tsukimori-kun?"_ walau aku tahu apa jawabannya, aku tetap bertanya. Aku ingin memastikan semuanya, langsung dari dirinya.

"_Ya,"_ aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya. Aku yakin, ia mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang tulus walau menahan rasa pedih di hatinya (dia kan habis ditinggal oleh seseorang yang ia sukai tanpa pamit).

"_–––Bagaimana... dengan aku?"_ Aku menundukan kepalaku semakin dalam.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Sou ka."_ Aku terdiam sesaat. Kata-katanya menggema di kepalaku. Aku baru sadar apa yang ia katakan tadi dan wajahku langsung memanas. Bukan hanya aku, dia pun begitu.

Itu, invasi terindah yang pernah aku lakukan.

Hh...

Hal yang terus mengusik hatiku adalah kelulusan. Setiap kali aku memikirkannya, aku selalu merasa sedih. Aku begitu takut kehilangannya. Aku takut, tidak bisa berdiri di sampingnya, menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersamanya, melakukan _duet_ bersama, dan berjalan bersebelahan di sampingnya. Aku takut kalau ada orang lain yang berada di sampingnya, menggantikan diriku.

Bahkan setiap kali aku mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' aku selalu merasa sedih. Padahal keesokan harinya kami masih bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi aku selalu merasa tak ada besok. Aku selalu memikirkan hal-hal pesimis dan terus mencoba mengusirnya dengan hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan. Semua itu benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi kuat. Menjadikanmu sebagai seorang putri dan akulah pangerannya. Pemikiranku begitu naif. Benar kata Azuma, aku terlalu naif. Apabila Tsukimori-_kun_ tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Apabila ia tidak menangis pada malam itu. Apabila Azuma lah yang menghampirinya. Apa pandangannya akan ia tujukan padaku? Apakah senyumannya itu hanya ada untukku? Apa ia akan... mencintaiku seperti yang ia katakan waktu itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kazuki terdiam cukup lama. Kahoko berkali-kali telah memanggilnya. Namun Kazuki terus termenung. Kahoko benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kazuki dapat memberikan ekspresi beraneka ragam ketika ia sedang termenung seperti ini. Terkadang ia terlihat senang dan bersemangat, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi masam, sesekali ia tersenyum namun langsung menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, lalu ia menghela napas lega namun tersentak kaget. Kahoko tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Kazuki-_senpai_? Kamu baik-baik sajakan?" Kahoko mengibaskan tangannya di depan kedua bola mata milik Kazuki.

Kazuki mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Untunglah kini ia telah kembali. Kazuki terdiam melihat Kahoko yang menahan geli melihat wajahnya. Kazuki ikut tertawa. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak memeluk tubuh mungil milik Kahoko.

"Kaho-_chan, kimi ga... suki da yo._" Bisik Kazuki di tengah pelukannya. "Aku akan memberikanmu apapun yang kamu mau. Karena itu, jangan pernah melupakanku atau mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanku."

Jeda mengisi namun tak lama. Kahoko kali ini benar-benar tak tahan. Ya, memang daritadi ia terus tertawa. Tidak... bukan hanya tadi, melainkan kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinya lagi ia juga tertawa. Setiap kali Kazuki berada di sampingnya. Setiap kali Kazuki menunjukan ekspresi manisnya. Setiap kali Kazuki melakukan sesuatu, Kahoko selalu tertawa. Ia selalu merasa bahagia dan hangat. tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia tertawa lebih keras (yang untungnya di dalam dekapan Kazuki sehingga tak begitu terdengar).

Kazuki melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Kahoko penuh kebingungan.

"Kaho-_chan_, ini perasaanku saja atau kamu memang senang sekali menertawaiku." Kazuki terlihat depresi. "Itu membuatku sedih," Kazuki menundukan kepalanya.

"_Senpai_... aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu, tapi setiap kali _Senpai_ berada di sisiku aku selalu ingin tertawa. Aku selalu merasa senang." Kahoko menyentuh wajah Kazuki sehingga mata mereka bisa bertukar pandang.

"Lagipula _Senpai_... _Senpai_-kan akan melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Seisou, dan itu letaknya bersebelahan dengan sekolah ini." Kahoko tersenyum menahan tawanya.

Kazuki baru menyadari hal itu. Menyadari kalau letak Universitasnya nanti dan SMA Seisou bersebelahan.

"Kamu membuatku semakin terpuruk Kaho-_chan_." Kazuki menunduk lagi.

"Tuh kan, Kazuki-_senpai_ seakan-akan ingin mati besok."

"Kamu mengharapkan aku mati ya, Kaho-_chan?_" aura gelap semakin menyelubungi Kazuki.

"_Senpai_, bukan maksudku... Aku minta maaf _Senpai_!" Kahoko terlihat bersalah dan membungkuk.

"Kamu harus menemaniku ke bioskop minggu depan." Kazuki tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari saku celananya.

"Baik-baik... eh? Bioskop? _Senpai_!" Kahoko baru menyadari maksud awal Kazuki.

Kazuki berlari meninggalkan Kahoko dengan diselingi tawa yang begitu lepas.

"_Yare-yare_, mereka lebih terlihat seperti anak TK dibandingkan SMA." Lili yang muncul entah dari mana langsung menggerakan tongkat mungilnya dan menghilang.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

One-shot lagi~

Mengenai arti judul cerita kali ini diambil dari istilah musik. **Con molto espressione** artinya **banyak ekspresi**. Saya bingung mau milih judul apa. Pas bolak-balik lembaran buku, dapet kata-kata yang bagus tapi artinya malah menyayat begitu.

Saya gak menyangka bisa yang _fluffy_ begini! *ngibasin rambut ala Azuma* (loh, rambut UQ kan gak panjang!)

Ini terinspirasi dari Alternate Ending-nya La Corda dan beberapa lagu yang berada di playlist (intip bagian paling bawah kalau mau tahu apa lagu-lagunya).

Lalu percakapan saat di taman itu terinspirasi dari salah satu _dreamnovel_ yang pernah saya baca. Mereka nulis pakai bahasa inggris, kesannya lebih _romance_ dan berhasil membuat saya gelinding-gelinding *kalau gak jaim*. Pas pindahin ke Indonesia saya agak ragu. Takut terlalu baku atau malah memperlebay. Sepertinya lebih lebay deh... *kebiasaan

Gomen kalau agak OOC dan agak AU. _Part_ yang paling UQ suka di cerita ini pas Kahoko bilang ke Kazuki tentang letak Universitas Seisou dan SMA Seisou yang bersebelahan. Bisa kebayang gimana wajah _shock-_nya Aniki pas inget hal itu. Dia pasti makin malu. Apalagi pas di _POV_-nya itu, dia udah menggalau habis-habisan. Tapi mengenai tiket nonton, memang sebenarnya dia punya maksud itu dari awal.

Kalau banyak kekurangan, saya mohon maaf. Buatnya dalam waktu singkat soalnya.

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya buat membaca, ngasih review, atau mem-favoritkan one-shot ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita-cerita lainnya!

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

01 - 卒業 ～For You～.mp3

02 - 3

03 - Romantic 3

Semuanya adalah _character song _ kakak saya, Hihara Kazuki!


End file.
